1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for making a circular mark on a breast of a surgical patient, and more particularly, to a device and method which makes a circular imprint to determine an appropriate location for making a circular ink mark.
2. Description of Related Art
In breast surgical procedures such as for example, breast reduction, mastopexy, or nipple reconstruction, it is common to mark the size and shape of the nipple and areola. One approach is to stamp a circular ink mark with an ink marking device. This type of device, however, frequently provides circular ink marks in inappropriate locations such as, for example, eccentrically of the nipple or areola. An uneasy task of removing the ink mark, therefore, is required so that a new ink mark can be properly located. This process may have to be repeated several times.
Another approach has been to use a device with a thin circular edge which when pressed against the skin of the patient's breast creates a circular reddened mark. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,096 the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety. This type of device, however, can provide circular reddened marks in inappropriate locations such as, for example, eccentrically of the nipple. The surgeon must wait, therefore, until the mark disappears before making a new circular reddened mark to avoid multiple reddened marks which cannot easily be distinguished one from another. This process may have to be repeated several times. Additionally, some surgeons may prefer the greater visibility of a circular ink mark.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a marking device for use in breast surgery that is easy to use, disposable, lightweight, inexpensive to produce, time conserving, and provides a distinguishable non-permanent circular mark at an appropriate location on the breast.